Nothing is Unfixable
by ENVY'S-GURL
Summary: A time reaper in  training is dropped on Clockwork. What happens while he trains her? Who's in control when the time stream is in trouble? Is love just a useless emotion? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

(First time attempting a Danny Phantom Fanfic...DON'T KILL ME! Read And Review please!)

Two Observants appeared with in the giant clock citadel, a ghost following behind them. The male ghost had pale green skin, with piercing red eyes, that held a bored expression in them. His right

eye had a tattoo of an arrow spiraling in a counter clockwise motion then pointing downward from, just before, the outer corner of his eye. He wore a dark blood red cloak, that hid his body, with

his hood down, so his grey slicked back hair and pointed ears could be seen. He held a time staff in his hand, which had an assortment of tiny clocks on the staff and an infinity sign hanging from a

chain at the top. "Clockwork," one of the Observants say as he floats forward with his companion beside him and the two mystery ghosts behind them. "The Observants, to what do I owe the

pleasure," said another ghost as he floated over in front of the four guests. "I'm sure you remember Counter Clockwise," said one of the Observants gesturing to the male ghost who nodded.

"Good to see you once again, Clockwork," Counter Clockwise said. "The same to you, sir," Clockwork said bowing his head to the older ghost. "Counter Clockwise. Where is she? She should've

been here by now," One of the Observants said as they both were starting to get impatient. "She'll be here, I know she will," Counter Clockwise said, with the same bored expression that

seemed to be stuck on his face. "'She', sir?" Clockwork asked as he changed to his old man form. "Yes, she is-" Counter Clockwise was cut off by the sudden appearance of a portal that was

different shades of green. From the portal, out walked a female ghost. The female ghost had bright blue skin, her eyes were big, and bright purple. Her right eye, had a tattoo the looked like a

reversed and upside-down Jupiter sign, with an arrow pointing down. Instead of a cloak, she wore a high collared bright purple, equally as bright as her eyes, tail coat with black long sleeves that

went almost past her finger tips. On the upper arms of the sleeves were the same color purple bands. She wore black shorts with a loose fitting belt with an hourglass on it. Black boots that went

up her calves were on her feet. Her hair was pure white, curled in sharp angles, and flowed behind her as she walked next to Counter Clockwise. "There you are! Where have you been!" Yelled

one of the Observants as he floated to the side of the female ghost. She opened her mouth to speak, but Counter Clockwise put his hand on her shoulder. "Be calm, daughter," Counter Clockwise

said as he looked down at her as her legs turned into a ghostly tail, making her shorts and boots disappear but her belt remained, then back up to Clockwork. "Clockwork, this is my daughter

TickTock," Counter Clockwise said as he gently pushed his daughter farther in front of him. "I pleasure to meet the Master of Time and Space," TickTock said as she bowed deeply at the waist to

Clockwork. "Like wise," the master of time said as he nodded his head and changed into his child form. When TickTock stood up from her bow she that where there once floated an elderly ghost

now was a young child of a ghost. "Huh?" TickTock said as she tilted her head to the side in confusion and then looked back at her father and the Observants. "His form constantly changes, you'll

get used to it," Her father said. TickTock nodded then turned back to that a now adult form, that looked just a little older then her, was floating in front of her. "I see," she said. "Now TickTock

where were you? What took you so long to get here?" He father asked crossing his arms under his cloak. TickTock bit her lip as she turned to her father. "I'm sorry father, I was….taking care of

someone, you know that. And he put up quite the struggle," she said as she fisted her hand. "But none the less, my job was successful," she added as she raised her fist to her mouth, opened it

and blew, what looked like red shimmering dust, out of her palm. The dust swirled and formed into an older man, who seemed to be sleeping while he floated up right. "Very good TickTock,"

Counter Clockwise said as he ruffled his daughter's head. "I learned from the best dad," she said smiling up at him. "But I apparently have much more to learn," she said glaring over at the

Observants. She didn't like them. She spent a long time training with them, but they hardly knew anything about being a time reaper, unlike her father. "Yes, and more you shall learn, TickTock,

with your new master," Counter Clockwise said to his daughter then looked at Clockwork, who had gone threw his old man form and was back to his child form. "Clockwork? Would it be alright

with you, if you took my daughter on as your apprentice?" he asked. Clockwork smiled and nodded. "of course, anything for an old friend," he said changing into his adult form. "Counter

Clockwise, you're job is finished, we must leave," one of the Observants said as they both began to float away. "TickTock," TickTock looked up at her father as he said her name. "Learn all that

you can from him," he said putting his hands on her shoulders. "And remember all that I have taught you," he added smiling down at the now full grown ghost woman that he called his daughter.

"Only everyday daddy," she said smiling and then suddenly hugging her father. Counter Clockwise hugged her back, then pulled something out of his cloak. "This was your mother's, she wanted

to give you this before she left, but time was not on her side," Counter Clockwise said as he put the neck lace around his daughter's neck. "It's the time turner, and your mother's Oblivion Scythe,

use it well TickTock," Counter Clockwise said as he turned and started to walk away with the Observants. "Yes, father," she said as fingered the spinning pendent with a small hourglass in the

middle, with a small smile on her face. "Goodbye, TickTock, we will meet again, I promise," Counter Clockwise said as he started to disappeared with the Observants. She flew forward a little,

tears prickling her violet eyes. "I know we will Counter Clockwise, Goodbye, for now," she said as she watched her father disappear. A tear fell down her cheek, then she felt a hand on her

shoulder, she looked over and saw the it was the child form of Clockwork. She turned to the small ghost child and wiped the tear away and bowed. "Master," she simply said. Clockwork changed

to his adult form and put his finger under TickTock's chin forcing her to stand up straight. "Clockwork," he said then changed to his old man form. TickTock nodded as she played with the new

necklace around her neck. "Come," Clockwork said as he turned and started to float away. "Your training will start immediately," he added. TickTock stopped playing with her necklace and

obediently followed the Master of time. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked as he floated off somewhere inside the his clock tower, with TickTock right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

TickTock had been training with Clockwork for a few days, if they were in the human world. It mostly just basic training for her, to let Clockwork know how

much she knew. Every time Clockwork and TickTock would fight, she couldn't beat him. And that's where they were now fighting with TickTock losing.

TickTock threw her mother's necklace in the air. It transformed into the Oblivion Scythe. (_OOC: I think I'll start a drawing contest. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO _

_DRAW WHAT THE OBLIVION SCYTHE LOOKS LIKE SEND IT TO MY E-MAIL ( ask me for it ) AND IF I LIKE IT I'LL WRITE WHATEVER YOU WANT!) _She caught the

scythe with both her hands above her head and then held it in front of her. Her violet eyes glaring at the old ghost form of Clockwork in front of her. "I will beat

you, Clockwork," she said threw gritted teeth. Her ghost tail was whipping wildly under her. "You will not beat, I've already seen it," he said smirking at her. She

growled before she rocketed off toward him, her scythe poised, ready to strike Clockwork down. "I'll show you!" she yelled as she flew toward him. "Time out,"

Clockwork said as he pushed the button on the stopwatch at the top of his staff. TickTock froze just a few feet in front of Clockwork, just as she starting to bring

her scythe down. Her teeth were bared and her eyes were wide open but in a glare at the now child time ghost. The child form of Clockwork laughed and floated

out of the line of TickTock's path, going behind her, before he pushed the button on the stopwatch again. "Time in!" he yelled. TickTock went back into to motion.

She swung her scythe down, and was shocked to see no one was there. "Huh?" she said then the tip of her scythe got stuck in the floor and sent her flying over

the handle of the scythe. She collided into one of the numerous clocks that were in the cathedral. "I hate it when you do that," she said as she slid down the

clock and fell to the ground. "Ouch," she said as she landed on her side. She sat up and rubbed her head. Her tail turned into legs. She crossed her new legs and

shook her head. Clockwork changed into his adult from and floated over to the ghost girl, grabbing her scythe on the way. "You knew it was coming," he said as

he floated in front of her. "Yeah yeah, I did," she said as she stood up. "I guess this is one student who cant surpass her master," she said as she put her hand

on her hip and looked up at Clockwork as he changed to his old man form. "You might at one point in time, who knows," he said as he held out her scythe to her.

"You do," she said smirking as she grabbed her scythe. The moment she grabbed her scythe, Clockwork turned and slammed her against the clock she

previously collided with, pinning her against it with her own scythe. His time staff floated on its own as he held her against the clock. "And I know you're right.

You won't surpass me," he said as he changed to his child form. TickTock winced as her back hit the clock. She looked down at the little ghost in front of her as

he smirked up at her. She sighed then smirked her own smirk. She wrapped her fingers around the snath of her scythe and pushed it forward, successfully

pushing the child ghost away from her she jumped up into the air, her legs changing into her tail. She threw her scythe into the air, and it changed back into the

time turner necklace. It landed around her neck as she then went and grabbed Clockwork's time staff. She turned and smiled at the little ghost as she stared at

her shocked. "Hey that's mine!" the child whined. She flipped fallen piece of her hair out of her face and smirked. "No, it WAS yours," she said point his staff at

him. "But now it's mine," she said as she held the staff with both her hands. "Give it back! Now!" he yelled as he flew up to her. She floated over him and shook

her head as she said, "Nope." The child clockwork grabbed her tail and pulled her back. "Hey let me go!" TickTock yelled as she turned and glared at the child.

"Not until you give me back my staff!" he yelled back. "Never!" TickTock yelled again, then she hit him across his little head with his own staff. He groaned and

let go of her tail to rub his head. She flew away as he turned into his adult form still rubbing his head. He looked up and saw the tip of TickTock's tail disappearing

behind one of the clock wheels. He glared at the wheel as he floated toward it with his arms crossed. When he flew behind it, he was confused that she wasn't

there, he went all the way around it but didn't find her. TickTock snickered silently from the top of the cog as she watched Clockwork go around looking for her.

He floated in front of the cog and simply floated there, confused. She smiled and tapped his shoulder with his time staff, pulling it away as he turned to see what

had touched him. She did the same thing with his other shoulder, as he turned into his old man form. She put her hand over her mouth to silence her laughing.

She then used her tail to pull his hood off his head. He spun around, and TickTock wasn't fast enough. He saw her tail and followed it up to the top of the cog.

"TICKTOCK!" he yelled as he flew up toward her. "EEK!" she squeaked as she fumbled then fell off the cog, causing Clockwork to narrowly miss her. She floated

up and went threw the hole in the middle of the clock wheel, flying as fast as she could to get away from the time ghost that was right on her tail. Clockwork

turned into his child form and pushed himself faster to catch her. TickTock suddenly got a wonderful idea. "TIME OUT!" she yelled then pushed the button of the

stop watch on the staff. She turned back and saw that the child Clockwork was frozen in place. TickTock stopped flying and laughed, hard. She was laughing so

hard she turned her back to the child and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She didn't realize that she had hit the button again with one of the cogs on

accident. He suddenly attached himself to her back and that sent them both plummeting to the ground. "Twerp, GET OFF!" she yelled as she tried to push him

off. He had a grip on his time staff. "No! You will give me back my time staff!" he yelled at her. TickTock refused to let go at the staff as she glared up at her

master. He glared back at her, turning back into his adult form. She sighed and new she wasn't going to win. She reluctantly let go of the staff. "Good, that's

enough time training for now," he said as he started to float away from her. TickTock sat up and tucked her tail under her as she watched Clockwork walk away

from her. She stuck her tongue out at his back. "I saw that," he said as he stopped floating and looked over his shoulder at her his eyes glaring at her. She

instantly put her tongue back in her mouth and looked at him with wide violet eyes. He turned and went back to floating away from her. She lifted up and simply

floated there until she saw him disappear into the abyss that was his clock tower. She sighed and put her hand over the time turner around her neck. "I wish

you here mom. You knew how to have fun," she said sadly then went to a room in the clock tower that she had claimed as her own. She sat on a window that

over looked that part of the Ghost Zone and turned it into a screen that over looked time. Clockwork had taught her how to this and used this new power for her

own pleasure. She watched a time stream that included the past of America. She sighed as she watched the American Revolution begin.


	3. Chapter 3

_(OH YEAH TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!)_

TickTock sighed and waved her hand in front of her. The screen that showed the end of the Trojan War disappeared and she floated up from her spot on

the window sill. "Well that was a waste of time," she said before sighing again and flipping her hair out of her face. She floated out of her room and

started to just wander around the clock filled cathedral. Over the days she had been there she had never really let herself just wander around the place

she was now staying in. She thought it was because she was in denial of being away from her father again. Losing one parent and not being around the

other does that to people. "Clockwork shouldn't mind if I take a look around," she said as she floated. She wander around until she found herself in a

room that, what looked like, was filled with junk. She floated around the room, looking at all the stuff that was in there. Things on shelves, things floating

around that she had to duck under or push out of her way. She floated over to one of the shelves ducking under numerous objects. She looked on the

shelves and found a weird medallion. It looked like a gold 5 tooth gear with big CW over each other in the middle in light blue capital letters. TickTock's

eyes suddenly widened in realization. "One of Clockwork's Medallions!" she whispered to herself. She looked over her shoulder to see if Clockwork was

behind her. He wasn't. "I think I just found out how to beat my master," she said to herself as she turned back to the medallion in her hand. She put it

around her neck, smiled, then tucked it into her jacket so it couldn't be seen. She continued to look around the room at all it's contents. She concluded

that these objects must have been from the Human realm, seeing as ghosts have hardly any use for a majority of the things that were in the room. She

was floating backwards looking at all the objects, when suddenly she bumped up against a table. She turned and looked at the table. On the table was a

thermos that was silver and light green. She tilted her head and looked at the techno-thermos. "Weird," she said to herself. She picked up the thermos

and held it in her hands. She lifted it to her pointed ear and shook it a little, to see if something was in the thermos. She heard something softly hitting

the side of the thermos and smiled. She put her hand on the cap and was about to open the thermos but something startled her. "What are you doing in

here?" a voice asked from behind her. She quickly turned around, hiding the thermos behind her back. It was Clockwork in his old man form. "Uh….um,

nothing, just looking around," she said as she ducked her head to avoid being hit in the head with a floating book. Clockwork cocked an eyebrow at her

in question. "And what's behind your back?" he asked knowing that something was there. TickTock sighed as she slowly brought the thermos out from

behind her back and held it in her hands. Clockwork flew up to her and took the thermos out of her hands. He floated around her and set the thermos

back on the table. "You shouldn't try to open this," he said simply with her back to her. "But? Why what's in there?" she asked confused. It was just a

thermos. What could possibly come from opening it? "This isn't just a regular thermos from the human world. This thermos is the only thing that's keeping

history from going wrong," he said turning and looking at her sternly. TickTock tilted her head to the side, still confused. "Again, What's in there?" she

asked put her hand on her hip. "Dan Phantom," Clockwork said looking at the thermos again as he changed to his child form. TickTock's violet eyes

widened when she heard that name. Her father had told her of the story of the future Danny Phantom and how if he didn't make the right choices, his

future self, Dan Phantom, would destroy them all. And she almost let him out. She lowered her head and let her snow white hair cover her face. "I'm

sorry, sir. I almost opened the thermos and let him out," she confessed. Clockwork looked at the ghost woman in front of him. He sighed and put his

small hand under her chin and made her look at him. He then changed to his adult form. "The important thing is you didn't," he said moving her hair out of

her face. She smiled at him and nodded. "Now, let's go. The Observants are coming for a visit," Clockwork said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and

pulling her with him out of the room. "Oh joy," she said sarcastically with a smile on her face as she rolled her eyes. She looked back at the thermos and

the looked forward again. What neither of them saw was the thermos shake on its own.


	4. Chapter 4

Even more days had pasted sense TickTock had almost unleashed Dan Phantom. And it mostly went the same way everyday. TickTock and Clockwork

would battle, he would beat her, because he found out that she had one of his time medallions and made her take it off when they were training, they

would go there separate ways for the rest of the 'day'. Sometimes the Observants would come and give them both jobs. She had been to the room of

useless human junk many times, but always making an effort to keep as much distance between her and the thermos as possible. She had found an

iPod, and she liked the music that on it, so she dubbed it now as Her iPod. She would constantly listen to it, and she could tell that it was irritating

Clockwork when she would not respond when he called for her. As of right now she floated around her room in the cathedral twisting the time turner,

absent-mindedly listening to her iPod. But what she didn't hear is Clockwork yelling her name multiple times. "TickTock!" Clockwork yelled from

somewhere in the cathedral. Not getting a response immediately, yet again, he sighed and rubbed his forehead as he changed to his old man form. "She

has that infernal thing on again," he said to himself referring to her iPod. He began to fly toward where she stayed in his clock tower. When he found her

in her room he saw that she was flying in circles around her room, headphones on her head, he could hear the music very faintly, and she had her

mother's time turner in her hands, twisting it with a sad look on her face. He sighed and shook his head before changing to his child form and crossing his

arms over his chest, waiting for her to notice him. And when she did, she almost fell out of the air. "Clockwork!" she yelled in shock as she quickly took

the head phones off of her head and put them around her neck. "TickTock, I've been calling you," he said glaring at her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear," she

said as she floated down in front of him with her head hanging low. Clockwork cocked an eyebrow at her sad tone. He looked at her time turner that had

fallen from her hands and now hung from her neck in plain view. He changed into his Adult form and picked up the time turner off of her chest. She

watched his hand and sighed as she thought about her mother. "You miss her don't you?" he asked suddenly. TickTock looked off to the side and nodded

slowly. "She was a strong ghost," Clockwork said as he turned the necklace's charm this and that way in his hand. TickTock looked back at him, her violet

eyes big and curious. "You knew her?" she asked, her tail flicking around under her. Clockwork smiled as he turned into an old man. "Yes I knew her very

well. I knew her even before she was with your father," he said as he stared down at the time turner in his hand. TickTock moved a piece of her white

hair behind her ear and looked up at him. She put her hands around his wrist. Clockwork looked at her sadly. "Your mother was the best time reaper

there ever was or ever will be," he said as he changed to his child form. "Tell me more about her," TickTock said, looking at Clockwork with pleading eyes.

Clockwork's smile never faltered. He nodded and let the pendent drop from his hand as he floated over to the window that was in her room. TickTock

followed him with her violet eyes. "Your mother, StopWatch, was a brilliant ghost. She was, as I've said, the best time keeper. She was determined, but

was also care free at times," Clockwork said as he held his time staff behind his back with both of his hands. TickTock floated up to the window and sat

on the window sill, staring at Clockwork as he continued. He changed into his child form and looked at TickTock. "You remind me a lot of her actually," he

said smiling at the ghost woman. She smiled back at him. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said giggling. Clockwork nodded and looked out of the

window. "StopWatch was independent, until your father came along. I met your father through your mother," Clockwork said the looked at TickTock's

smiling face. "It's not place to tell you about your mother. That would be a job for your father," Clockwork said as he turned and began to make his way

out of her room. "Hey! Wait a minute!" TickTock yelled as she pushed herself off of the window sill and propelled herself at Clockwork. She grabbed the

back of his cloak and forced him to stop and turn to her as he changed into his adult form. "I don't know if I'll ever see my father again. If you leave it to

him to tell me, I may not ever get to know everything about my mother," TickTock said glaring up at Clockwork. He looked down at the young girl and

sighed. "You're exactly like your mother," he said as he shook his head. TickTock simply continued to hold on to his cloak and glare up at him. "You will

see your father again. I can promise you that," he said changing into his old man form. TickTock's glare lessened and turned into a smile. "But I'm still not

telling you about your mother," he said smirking and ripping his cloak from TickTock's hands. "Now come on. The Observants are coming. You're going to

have a job to do," he said. "And that useless thing here," he added pointing the headphones still around her neck and iPod. "Awwwww man," she said

crossing her arms over her chest. She sighed after a minute. She took off the headphones and took the iPod out of her belt, somehow it stayed in her

loose belt, and she put the iPod on the window sill. She turned back to Clockwork and floated up to his side. "There happy?" she asked crossing her

arms. Clockwork simply nodded, but his face was calm as it had always been, no matter what. "CLOCKWORK! TICKTOCK! WHERE ARE YOU!" two voices

yelled at the same time. The two ghost looked where the voices had come from, then looked at each other and sighed together. "Shall we?" TickTock said

putting her hand on her hip and cocking an eyebrow. Clockwork sighed again. He really did not like the observants. He moved his staff toward where the

observants would be, silently telling TickTock to lead the way. She nodded and went flying off to find the observants, with Clockwork right behind her.


	5. Artist's Comment

Hey guys! I'm running low on ideas! They would be greatly appreciated! I've got one idea but I need some things that will lead up to that…message me if you want to help me!


	6. Chapter 6

The days and weeks and months began to blur together. TickTock found herself being sent to earth in different times to change the time stream, for

better or worst, and reaping by the Observants. It wasn't anything new. The Observants always sent her to those things when they had attempted to

train her. TickTock had changed during her time with Clockwork, physically, mentally, even her personality had changed slightly. Her long white hair had

grown longer and was all pulled back and kept in a neat braid own her back, which ended in its usual sharp curl. It seemed her blue skin was producing

another black tattoo on her left eye, from the inner corner, beginning to create a spiral, like her father's only smaller and it was over her eye instead of

under. She had kept her attire the same. Her personality seemed even more energetic. She would dance around the cathedral when ever she could,

singing to herself. In fact that was how Clockwork found out she could sing very well.

Well she had just got back from her latest adventure in the human world, back in the distant past. She sighed as her tail turned into her pair of legs and

shorts. She held her time scythe in her hand. She had developed a habit of simply just carrying it around, sense she was always going on missions or

whatever the Observants called them. She was about to yell out for Clockwork, to tell him how her small adventure had gone, but the sound of voices

stopped her from doing so. The voices came form the room where her and Clockwork would what the time stream to make sure it all went according to

plan. She made her scythe change into her necklace and she put it around her neck. She pressed her back against the wall of the hallway she was in and

slowly made her way to the door way that led to said room. She peered in and saw that Clockwork was talking to the Observants. She sighed in relief

that it was just the Observants and not some other ghost. She almost walked in when she heard one of the Observants speak. "Does the girl know?" he

asked. TickTock got a confused look on her face. 'Are they talking about….me?' she thought. "No she doesn't know anything," she heard Clockwork's

voice. Ticky's bright purple eyes went wide. 'Know what? What have they been hiding from me?' she asked as her eyes narrowed as she tried to hear

what else they were talking about. "Good, the girl lose it completely," said the other Observant. "TickTock," Clockwork said. Ticky froze. Had she been

found out? "Her name is TickTock," Clockwork said. TickTock breathed a sigh of relief and but her hand to her chest. "It would seem you have feelings for

her, TickTock," said one of the Observants. "Yes, feelings for the girl who's mother you helped destroy," the other Observant added. TickTock's once again

widened. "what?" she whispered. She could feel tears in her eyes. "Silence!" Clockwork yelled, sending a shiver down Tick's back. "There are things that

I've done that I regret," Clockwork said. "True, but as you helped us, you didn't ever protest," said the Observant a matter of factly. Clockwork stayed

silent. Tears cascaded down TickTock's face. The one ghost who she had come to trust, had been the one of those who had taken her mother away from

her. She put her hand over her mouth to keep her shrieks and gasps quiet, to stay hidden. "Remember your mission Clockwork," One Observant said.

The Observants left leaving Clockwork staring where they had been. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Bothersome Observants," he said as he turned

and went back to looking over the time stream as he changed into his old man form. TickTock slid down the wall and sat with her knees to her chest

simply staring at the wall that was in front of her. 'No it can't be true. He wouldn't. He was one of my mother's friends. He wouldn't,' she thought as the

tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She put her hand over her mother's necklace and looked at the door way. She slowly stood up, using the wall

for support. She took a deep breath and walked into the doorway, hand still on her necklace, tears still running down her face, and her other hand on the

frame of the door way. She stood for a few seconds, then Clockwork turned and looked at her. "Ah, there you are Tick. Done and back from your task

already?" he asked, using his nickname for her, as he began to turn his attention back to the time stream, but something stopped. The sight of tears

pouring down from TickTock's eyes. "TickTock, what's wrong?" he asked, changing into a child. TickTock glared at him, her purple eyes glowing. "I think

you know, Clockwork," she said gripping the necklace tighter and looking down, letting the tears drip off her face and hit the floor. Clockwork looked a

little shocked when it clicked in his head that she had heard his conversation with the Observants. He looked down, the hood of his cloak shadowing his

red eyes. "Tick," he said as he looked up at her. "You weren't supposed to hear any of that," he said as he floated up to her. She took a step back, away

from him. Her tears changed from tears of sadness to tears or anger. "Well, I did. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked looking up at him through her tears.

Clockwork sighed and looked down again. "TickTock you have to listen to me. I didn't tell you because," he was cut off by the woman in front of him. "YOU

LIED TO ME! YOU SAY YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER! YOU LIED CLOCKWORK! TO ME! ABOUT MY OWN MOTHER!" she yelled at him as she

glared at him. Clockwork simply floated there, staring at the crying ghost in front of him. "That's it! I've had it with your secrets Clockwork!" she yelled as

she turned and ran away from him. "Wait, TickTock! Where are you….," Clockwork trailed off as one thought crawled into his mind as he changed to his

adult form. "Oh no," he said as he shot after TickTock. "TickTock, don't do it!" he yelled at her as he flew quickly after her. The female ghost was already

in the room where all human artifacts were. She knocked things out of her way, tears still running, anger burning as she ran to the table with the

thermos containing Dan. She picked up the thermos in her hands. "TickTock!" she heard from behind her. She turned around and glared at Clockwork. Her

hand went to the cap of the thermos. "TickTock you don't know what you're doing," he told her as he slowly floated toward her. "YES I DO!" she yelled at

him, making Clockwork stop and simply stare at her in shock. She wouldn't really let him out would she? "I'm letting him out Clockwork. I'm letting Dan

Phantom out of the thermos. And there's nothing you can say that will stop me," she said as she began to un-cap the metal container. "What if I

said…..I'm Sorry," he said as he changed into his old man form. TickTock stopped every movement of her body and looked at Clockwork, shocked and

confused. "W-what?" "I said I'm sorry. I never wanted to have anything to do with what they had planed for your mother. But I had no choice, If I hadn't

done it, the Observants would have done something much worse to her," Clockwork explained slowly floating toward her again. She continued to step

away from him. She stepped around the table, so that it was between them. "You could've saved her," she said angrily. "If I could've don't you think I

would've. StopWatch was one of my best friends," Clockwork said, trying to get the woman in front of him to stop what she was doing as he changed

into a child. TickTock didn't say anything. Her eyes were wide and tears still fell from her purple eyes. "Ticky, I'm sorry. I would give anything if it meant I

could change what I had done," Clockwork said, floating around the table and stopped in front of TickTock. He put one of his small hands on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, regret, fear, and tears…..many many tears, were clear on her face. Clockwork sighed and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I-

I'm s-s-s-sorry, Cl-Clockwork. I w-w-w-was just so m-m-mad…." she trailed off looking down. Clockwork took the thermos from her hands and set it on

the table beside them. "You had every right to be at me for not telling you," he said as he tucked his index finger under her chin and made her look at

him. "I'm sorry," he added looking deep into her bright purple eyes as he changed into his adult form. TickTock smiled. "You've said that already. Twice,"

she said looking into his red eyes. Clockwork cracked a small smile. "Third time's the charm," he said. Then suddenly TickTock wrapped her arms around

his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. She was hugging him! Clockwork floated there shocked, yet again. He moved his red eyes to the girl on

his shoulder. He hesitantly put his arms around her waist, hugging her back. She moved her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "Thanks for

stopping me from releasing Dan," she said. Clockwork just nodded his head staring at her, then he changed into his old man form. The rattling of metal

caught both of their attention.


End file.
